


Look at Us

by HimuraMasaki



Series: Look at Me, Look at You [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Switch Kuroo Tetsurou, Switch Sawamura Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimuraMasaki/pseuds/HimuraMasaki
Summary: Spin off of Look at Me, Look at You.Kuroo starts an internship and Daichi was supposed to be a designated driver.I suck at summaries, and this was going to be a oneshot, but it'll probably be a twoshot instead. Once again, chapter titles will be One OK Rock songs, because consistency (?). Rated M for language and sex, but it's pretty vanilla.
Relationships: Background Kenma/Hinata, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Look at Me, Look at You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016377
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	1. Bedroom Warfare

Ding Dong.

Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong.

“Kenmaaaaa!! Open up!!!!”

The door to the cozy 3 bedroom bungalow opened up with an annoyed hissing sound from behind. Kozume Kenma, in all his insomniac glory, was livid. “What the fuck do you want, Kuroo?! I’m on video call with Shoyo.”

Kuroo Tetsurou grinned widely and invited himself inside, brushing past the shorter male and taking his shoes and blazer off, heading inside to the living room, “Great, I’ll say hi to Chibi-chan too then.”

Kenma sighed and shut the door behind him, following Kuroo to the living room, where his laptop sat on the centre table with Hinata Shoyo’s face on it, sitting at his dining table and eating some cereal. Seemed like it was around breakfast time for him. Hinata suddenly straightened up at the sight of Kuroo over the camera and bowed slightly, “Kuroo-san, hello!”

Kenma sighed and picked up the laptop, sitting on the armchair and setting it on a lap-desk over himself so he could keep Hinata’s time to himself, “Ignore him, Shoyo. How did your game go last night?”

Hinata smiled and tilted his head, “It was good. We lost, but I feel like I am really starting to get a hang of playing in the sand.”

Kuroo pouted and crossed his arms, “You’re both ignoring me.”

Kenma rolled his eyes, “Maybe you shouldn’t have just walked into someone’s house. What do you want anyway?”

Kuroo shrugged, “I finished the first day of my internship, but we’re having a drinking party later which I want to go for, but I didn’t want to go all the way back home and then come all the way back. And your house is closer to the bar.”

Kenma narrowed his eyes at Kuroo, “Don’t even think about coming here after the party to crash. You can sleep on the street.”

Kuroo grinned and shrugged, “Is what you say, but we both know you would let me in.”

Hinata snickered over the video call and nodded, “Make that all three of us. Kenma, you know you wouldn’t let Kuroo-san sleep in the cold.”

Kenma pouted slightly and looked away, “I’m disowning both of you.”

Hinata snickered and blew Kenma a kiss, “Nooooo, I love you, Kenma.”

Kenma blushed lightly and reached out, gently touching Hinata’s face over the screen, “I miss you, Shoyo.”

Hinata nodded and made a heart shape with his hands, “I miss you too. But hey, it’s already been 4 months since I got here! 2 years will pass by so quickly, and then I’ll be with you!”

Kenma nodded and sighed, “I know.”

Kuroo sighed and leaned back in the couch, “How sickeningly adorable.”

Kenma sneered at Kuroo, “Well, you’re just sickening. Anyway, how was your internship?”

Kuroo’s face softened and he tilted his head, “Awww Kenma, you care! It seems pretty cool. The usual stuff, reviewing paperwork, preparing notes for meetings, taking notes during meetings, that kind of stuff.”

Kenma cringed at the sound of it, “You working a basic desk job, who would’ve thought?”

Kuroo shrugged, “But it could get really good depending on the person I get paired up with. So currently, I’m working with Sasaki-senpai, who does a lot of work with the police academy, helping devise their training routines and whatnot. Which is what the drinking party is for - so we can meet the new police academy cadets. Some of the others get to travel a lot too, so it could be good to pair up with them, because I could go places.”

Kenma shrugged apathetically, “Sounds wonderful.”

Kuroo sighed and rubbed his temples, “Maybe just stick to making snarky responses.”

Kenma smirked slightly and nodded, “With pleasure.” He paused for a second to look at the laptop screen, but then saw the look Hinata was giving him and sighed, turning to Kuroo, “Seriously though, I’m glad you like your internship.”

Kuroo grinned and tilted his head, “What, did Chibi-chan tell you to say that?”

Kenma shrugged in silence and went back to talking to Hinata for a little while. This wasn’t actually as rare as might seem. Or as awkward. Kuroo came over to Kenma’s place often enough, but he was used to Kenma doing other things while hanging out with him, whether it was playing games when they were kids, or talking to Hinata since they started dating, especially now that Hinata was in Brazil. Kuroo just felt safe and comfortable and relaxed with Kenma around; he enjoyed Kenma’s company, and didn’t really mind if they didn’t talk much. Besides, he would never want to intrude on the small amounts of time that Kenma got with Hinata on video call. He was more than happy to scroll through social media on his phone, or read magazines, or even watch TV while Kenma went about his usual business. Kuroo was, however, sometimes walking a fine line. He was extremely proud of his childhood friend, who, at the ripe age of 20, had his own house, his own company and made bank every month, but at the same time, he couldn’t help but feel slightly inadequate himself in comparison. Then again, he knew that he wanted something different out of life than Kenma. He was just looking for a way to use sports to make a positive impact on the world, while Kenma was just looking to play games, and clearly, was damn good at it. He sighed and stretched himself out when it turned 6:30, “Alright, Kenma, Hinata. I’m gonna head out. You have yourselves a good time.” Kenma nodded and watched him leave the house before going to lock the door and coming back to his conversation with Hinata.

Kuroo made his way to the nearest subway station and waited for his train back downtown. It seemed like a quaint bar that they had completely booked out for the purposes of this event. He sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets, as he stepped into the train. It would probably be a bar full of toxic straight men, considering that they were trying to become cops. _Ugh. The worst kind of men._ Now, Kuroo wasn’t gay. He was attracted to men, but not exclusively. He was, what you would call, pansexual, not that he really used any labels to identify himself though. If someone was interesting and attractive, then their gender identity, sex, race, skin colour, etc was all of little consequence to Kuroo. He was a people person, in the most whole sense of that term. However, even people persons have the breed of people that they can’t handle. And for Kuroo, it was straight men, especially those who exuded toxic masculinity. And it had nothing to do with the fact that he could not sleep with straight men, because he couldn’t sleep with lesbian women either but those were some of his favourite people on the planet. In short, Kuroo believed in the “Kill All Men” philosophy. Strongly.

Kuroo took a deep breath before walking into the bar. Maybe he could just get super drunk and not think about the disgusting people he was surely going to be surrounded by. The company was paying for everything after all. He sighed and took a seat at the bar. The whole place exuded toxic energy. The music was loud and obnoxious, but despite that, he could hear people talking about their girlfriends, and how long it took them before sleeping with their girlfriends, or how often they did the deed, and good lord, Kuroo was already exhausted. Maybe he had just been pampered his whole life, having Kenma, the living breathing antonym of toxic masculinity, that interacting with the average jock was just too much for his brain. He ordered himself a rum and coke and looked around the bar. His superior was sitting with a bunch of older, seemingly less infuriating, people but he had received strict instructions to socialize with the actual cadets, and not his superior, so he sighed and turned away from that table. He turned around on the bar stool and took a quick peak at his options for socializing. Jock table number 1, looking out of the window and ranking/rating the girls outside the bar. _Ugh. Hard pass._ Jock table number 2, the ones talking about their girlfriends. If it was even possible, _harder pass_. Jock table number 3, super drunk dude bros playing pool. Yuck. How did they even get that drunk already? He quickly finished his drink and ordered a refill before looking back at the trashy choices before him.

“Guys, calm down. We were supposed to socialize and get to know each other not get hammered.” A man walked up to that group to try and get them under control. Or some semblance of it, at least.

Kuroo’s eyes widened at the one, singular responsible male in all this mess. He was facing away from Kuroo, but Kuroo just knew that this man had to be the most attractive one here. Deep, beautiful voice, short black hair, broad shoulders, strong looking back, thick arm muscles. Kuroo knew he needed to stop, but his eyes betrayed him. In at attempt to stay respectful, Kuroo averted his eyes to the ground. _Nice shoes,_ he thought absently. Well-built calf and thigh muscles. This man was gorgeous, and Kuroo hadn’t even seen his face. Seemed like he was the type of person who had played sports his whole life. Kuroo hoped it was volleyball so he could create conversation. And maybe bed this man, because good lord, he was beautiful. Kuroo’s treacherous legs lifted him from the barstool and carried him and his drink over to behind this beauty. His mind blanked as he reached out to tap the slightly shorter male’s shoulder. _Shit._ What was it he was going to say? Muscles? Sport? Bed? Bed. “If I was an enzyme, I'd be DNA helicase so I could unzip your genes.” Wait what?! Is that what he meant to say? Shit. Well, no going back at this point. He sighed and shut his eyes, fully expecting to be punched square in the face. And lord knew he would deserve it.

He felt his hand move as the man turned around, so he dropped his hand to his side, clenching his jaws and bracing himself for that punch, but it never came. Seconds ticked by, each feeling like little eternities. After about 10 eternities, Kuroo’s eyes slowly flickered open to look down at the beauty in front of him. He blinked a couple of times, taking a step back to look at him from a slightly greater distance.

The man sighed and crossed his arms, tilting his head, his tone chiding, “Kuroo Tetsurou?”

Kuroo blinked a couple more times, almost dropping his drink, “Sawamura?!”

Sawamura Daichi, the former Karasuno captain, raised an eyebrow and sighed, “Like you didn’t already know it was me when you pulled that just now.”

Kuroo shook his head rapidly, “I didn’t! I swear I didn’t! I didn’t even mean to say that but it just slipped out. Holy fuck, what are you doing here?”

Daichi raised an eyebrow in disbelief but then shrugged, “I’m with the police academy. I’m the designated driver for some of these clowns.”

Kuroo nodded slowly. Well. Shit. Had he just tried to flirt with Daichi? Of course, he didn’t know who it was but shit. This was going to be an awkward conversation.

Daichi sighed and gestured over Kuroo’s shoulder, “Shall we go talk at the bar? Since these guys are beyond saving anyway.”

Kuroo nodded and followed Daichi to the bar, getting back in his seat, sipping (more like, gulping) on his drink, “I uh. Sorry, I said something…” He trailed off, sliding the glass to the bartender, requesting another refill via hand gestures.

“Something to the effect of getting into my pants, I know,” Daichi cut him off before he trailed off too far. “So you’re saying you _didn’t_ know it was me, so you weren’t just messing with me?”

Kuroo shrugged slightly, “If you’ll believe me. I just thought _oh he looks like the one responsible person here, maybe I’ll strike up a conversation with him_ , but my brain died on me.”

Daichi sighed and shrugged, “Well, it’s good to know your pick-up lines are just as shitty as most other things that leave your mouth.”

Kuroo clenched his heart in fake pain, “Ouch. Harsh.”

Daichi shrugged, “Truth can be.” He ordered himself some iced tea and sighed, “Well, it’s been a while. What are you doing here?”

Kuroo shrugged, “I just started an internship at WellMe Inc, so I’m working with Sasaki-senpai on creating better training menus for the police academy.”

Daichi nodded, “Ah. That’s why you’re here.”

Kuroo nodded and shrugged, “You think I’d choose to come to a bar with _this_ many straight dudes? Yuck.”

Daichi tilted his head, “Right. You’re not…”

Kuroo nodded, “Straight? No. I mean I like women just fine. But any and all other genders are great too.”

Daichi nodded, “Oh, I hear you.”

Kuroo blinked a couple of times. Well. That wasn’t what he had expected. “Uh. You too?”

Daichi raised an eyebrow, “Don’t tell me you didn’t know that Suga and I were dating.”

Kuroo shrugged, sipping his drink, “Fair, I did have a hunch.”

Daichi nodded, “And you and Yaku-kun?”

Kuroo’s eyes widened, “Wait you knew that? How the heck? We were so secretive about it.”

Daichi gave Kuroo an incredulous look, “You were? With all that bickering, you may as well have been married.”

Kuroo shrugged, “Well. It didn’t last all that long after Yakkun went to Russia. But we’re still good friends.”

Daichi nodded, “Distance killed it for Suga and me as well. I mean, we were over before the distance hit, but the distance put our relationship six feet under. How about Kozume-kun and Hinata? Are they still…”

“Sickeningly adorably in love? Yeah. Distance means nothing to those two.” Kuroo cut him off with a sigh.

Daichi smiled warmly and nodded, “Well, that’s good to know. I gather Hinata’s pretty busy these days, he doesn’t message all that much.”

Kuroo nodded, “Yeah, I only know things because Kenma won’t shut up about him.”

Daichi sighed, “I feel old…”

Kuroo rolled his eyes, “That’s because you act old. You act like you’re Chibi-chan’s dad.”

Daichi shrugged, “I was, in many ways, the team’s dad. And I was happy being so. But I do feel old now.”

Kuroo finished his third drink, feeling the alcohol start to get to him, and leaned towards Daichi. Between the alcohol, and how good Daichi looked, Kuroo couldn’t contain his own tongue. Kuroo’s eyes slowly, innocently, scanned down Daichi’s well-fitted shirt, before moving back up to meet Daichi’s eyes, “Hmmm, why don’t we get out of here and do something that makes you feel young then?” He leaned closer coyly, touching Daichi’s arm with featherlike touches.

Daichi’s breath hitched under Kuroo’s touch and he pulled away on instinct, “Kuroo, you’re… Kuroo…”

Kuroo smirked, walking his hand up Daichi’s upper arms and to his back, gently running it down the middle, until it was resting on the small of Daichi’s back, “Believe it or not, I had figured that one out. Now come on. What do you say? Some fun? Or more of these hopeless jocks?”

Daichi’s trembled slightly, his ears starting to redden ever so slightly, “Shit, Kuroo, you have to stop. We’re at a bar. A-And… I’m supposed to drive some of these guys home…”

Kuroo shot Daichi an incredulous look, mirroring the one Daichi had shot him earlier, “Come on. They can take a cab. Are you seriously saying you would rather spend time with these drunkards than go back to your place and get it on? Or you know, we can do something else if you don’t want to get it on. I just want an excuse to get out of here, throw me a bone, man.”

Daichi sighed, looking up and down Kuroo a couple of times, then looking at his drunk classmates and then back at Kuroo, before finally nodding, “No, you’re right. Let me go tell them to take a cab. Meet me out front?”

Kuroo grinned and leaned closer, pecking a quick kiss on Daichi’s cheek before pulling away, “Yeah, let me go tell my supervisor.”

Daichi went off to tell his classmates that he wouldn’t drive them, trying to stifle the blush that Kuroo brought to his face, and Kuroo went to his supervisor, making up some excuse about how he was too drunk, but had had a great time meeting _all the people_. He then quickly slipped out to the front, taking off his blazer and folding it so he could carry it around in the heat. He sighed and looked at his watch. It was just around 9PM. And it was a Friday. If Daichi wanted, they could have a _really_ good time. Somehow, knowing that they beauty he had seen was Daichi only made Kuroo want him more. Who knew why.

Daichi stepped out of the bar a few minutes after Kuroo and held his hand up at him, “Ready?”

Kuroo nodded and tilted his head, “Yeah, where’s your car?”

Daichi shrugged, “At my apartment, which is about 3 blocks from here.”

Kuroo nodded and casually placed his hand on the small of Daichi’s back, “Lead the way.”

Daichi nodded and started walking down the street, ears turning pink, “I see you’re still as touchy-feely as ever.”

Kuroo blinked a couple of times and retracted his hand, “Oh. Well, I don’t have to be anything you don’t want me to be.”

Daichi shrugged, “I’m in the police academy, Kuroo. I can hand you your ass without breaking a sweat. If you were doing something I didn’t like, I wouldn’t have left the bar with you.”

Kuroo nodded and sighed, “Fair point. So you’re interested then?”

Daichi raised an eyebrow, “Do I _look_ like a pushover to you? Yes, I’m interested.”

Kuroo sighed in relief, “Oh good, good. And don’t give me attitude, this is on you! You’re very hard to read, you know that?” Daichi sighed and pointed at his building before crossing the road and opening the door to it, stepping inside and heading to the elevator, pushing the button. Kuroo looked around and nodded in slight surprise, “This is a pretty neat apartment building.”

Daichi nodded, “It’s pretty nice. I saved money through college so I would be able to afford something slightly better than the police academy dorms. You know, to avoid the copious amounts of ‘straight dudes.’”

Kuroo smirked and stepped into the elevator, grabbing Daichi’s hand once the door closed behind them, pulling him into his body in between his knees. He wrapped an arm around Daichi’s waist and tilted his head, “Works for me, can’t imagine what we’d do if you had a roommate.”

Daichi gulped audibly and looked up at Kuroo, “So…. This is happening?”

Kuroo shrugged, “Only if you want it to. I’m happy to just eat snacks and watch Netflix if you want.”

Daichi shrugged and shook his head, “Not what I meant.”

Kuroo raised his eyebrow, “What, you never hooked up with someone before?”

Daichi bit his lip, “If I said no?”

Kuroo shrugged, “Doesn’t matter to me, as long as you’re sure you want to with me. Like I said-”

“Yeah, I heard you the first 10 times you said that.” Daichi shifted in Kuroo’s hold, hesitantly placing his hands on Kuroo’s shoulders, “It’s still weird, after all we went through in high school.”

Kuroo smiled and pulled Daichi in closer, “Really? I thought it’d be more fun because of that.”

Daichi tilted his head and opened his mouth, but the elevator dinged, so he pulled away and stepped out towards his apartment door, opening it to reveal his small one bedroom unit. Kuroo smiled and followed him inside, neatly taking off his shoes, and hanging up the blazer he had brought with him, before loosening his tie and stepping into the tidy living room. Daichi turned around and looked at Kuroo, somehow even more nervous now, “So, uh, how do we do this?”

Kuroo tilted his head and sat down on the couch, holding his hand out to Daichi. Daichi took it so Kuroo pulled him down to sit on his lap, running his hands down Daichi’s sides before resting them on his thighs, “What do you like?”

Daichi tilted his head, hesitating for a moment, “I… Uh… What do _you_ like?”

Kuroo shrugged, “Most things. Okay, maybe let’s start with the basics. Top or bottom?”

Daichi thought for a second, “I’d prefer to top…”

Kuroo nodded, “Done. I go both ways, so it doesn’t matter to me. Is kissing okay?”

Daichi pulled away, albeit slightly, at that, “Huh? Why wouldn’t it be?”

Kuroo shrugged, “Some people don’t like kissing unless they’re in a relationship. So, again, is it okay?”

Daichi nodded, “Sure.”

Kuroo smiled and pulled him back in, “Can I kiss you now?” Daichi nodded slowly, so Kuroo leaned in almost all the way, until there noses were brushing each others,’ but he didn’t close the tiny gap remaining. He waited patiently until Daichi caught on and tilted his head, pressing his lips gently against Kuroo’s. Kuroo smiled and ran his hands up Daichi’s back, kissing back gently. He ran his hands back down Daichi’s back, untucking his shirt from his jeans and slipping his hand underneath when Daichi jerked away. Kuroo immediately pulled his hands away and held them up at his sides, “Are you okay?”

Daichi nodded, “Y-Yeah. Yeah, sorry, didn’t mean to spook you. Uh. I wanted to… Uh… I mean… I don’t want to ruin your clothes. Can you…”

Kuroo smiled and nodded, leaning forward and kissing Daichi’s neck as he yanked off his tie and tossed it to the ground. He then unbuttoned his waistcoat and shirt before finally pulling away from Daichi and taking those off and revealing his abs, folding them roughly before setting them on the couch, “Should we also move locations?”

Daichi whined softly as Kuroo kissed his neck, watching Kuroo strip. He looked down at Kuroo’s chest in awe. It was nothing he hadn’t seen before in high school, but it was different to see it in this context. Kuroo was _fine_. He sighed and nodded, standing up and taking Kuroo’s hand, leading him to the bedroom. He shut the door behind them and sat down on the bed. Kuroo smiled and sat down beside him, leaning in and kissing him again. Daichi kissed back and took off his own shirt, throwing it into the laundry bin in the corner. He pulled back and pulled Kuroo fully onto the bed, letting him lay on his back, and crawling on top of him. He bit his lip and tilted his head, “I uh… I haven’t done this in a while… I have lube, but no condoms.”

Kuroo blinked a couple of times and dug out his wallet, pulling out a couple of condoms from it, “I always keep a couple on hand.”

Daichi nodded and set them on the bedside table for the time being before leaning down to kiss Kuroo again, hands sliding down his torso, “That’s handy.” He smiled and leaned over to kiss Kuroo’s neck, thumbs rubbing his nipples, causing Kuroo to moan out beautifully. Daichi smiled and kissed lower, leaving marks only in places that would be hidden by clothes.

Kuroo moaned and tightened a hand in Daichi’s hair, “Shit, Sawamura, that’s good…”

Daichi looked up at Kuroo, licking his lips and tilting his head, “Uh… Daichi… Please… It’s weird if you call me by my family name.”

Kuroo nodded and tilted his head, “You too then.Tetsu or Tetsurou.”

Daichi nodded and ran his hands down, working on Kuroo’s belt as he nibbled on one of Kuroo’s nipples. He all but ripped it apart as it fell to the ground with a clank. Kuroo had to look over to make sure it wasn’t broken or something. Daichi pulled off Kuroo’s trousers, pulling away from him to fold them up quickly before looking down at Kuroo’s legs quizzically, “You… What…” His cheeks turned bright pink and Kuroo could tell despite the darkness. Daichi’s mouth gaped as he looked at Kuroo’s socks, which reached about halfway up his shins, and were held up by sock garters, “Why are you wearing those?!”

Kuroo blinked a couple of times before propping himself up on his elbows and looking down at his socks, “Uh, so the socks won’t roll down throughout the day? Do they look weird?”

Daichi shook his head slowly and sighed, “It’s uh… Really erotic.” And that’s all it took. Suddenly Daichi’s pants were off. Hands ran down bodies, and hair was pulled. Messy, wet kisses, ample grinding, and otherwise generally pleasurable foreplay ensued. It was like the two of them were caught up in a wave of pleasure and were made to surf it together. Neither had ever felt physical compatibility quite like this. It was like every move that Daichi made was what Kuroo’s body begged for, and every spot that Kuroo touched was exactly where Daichi wanted to be touched. They were on the edge of climax since before Daichi even entered Kuroo. But of course, neither was going to climax first. If high school had taught them anything, it was they were both intensely competitive and refused to lose, especially to each other. So they both held out until Daichi was thrusting into Kuroo, the lewd sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoing in the room. Finally, Daichi could take it no more and thrust particularly harshly right against Kuroo’s prostate, both of them climaxing at almost the same time with loud, unhinged moans.

Daichi leaned over Kuroo, riding out his intense orgasm before slowly pulling out and discarding of the full condom. He then yawned and lay down next to Kuroo, blinking up at the taller male a couple of times, “Well… Shit…”

Kuroo watched Daichi curiously, still panting from his orgasm and turned to him when Daichi lay down. He held his arm out to Daichi, “How do you feel about post-coital cuddles?”

Daichi rolled his eyes and moved in, resting his head on Kuroo’s arm and wrapped an arm around his waist, “Can’t you just say sex like a normal person?”

Kuroo snickered and wrapped the arm that was Daichi’s pillow now around his shoulders, gently rubbing circles into his shoulder, “Post-sex cuddles don’t have the same ring to them though.”

Daichi narrowed his eyes at Kuroo chidingly, “Right, because that sounds like something an actual human being might say, Kuroo.”

Kuroo tilted his head, “What happened to Tetsurou? You were just moaning my name so sweetly. Now I’m Kuroo again?”

Daichi tilted his head, “Oh uh… Should I still call you Tetsurou?”

Kuroo shrugged, “Would be nice, you did just bang me into the next dimension.”

Daichi nodded, “But if you come to the police academy, I’ll call you Kuroo. I’m not saying we should act like we didn’t know each other back in high school, but I’m just saying maybe we should act like, uh, we _only_ knew each other back in high school?”

Kuroo snickered and nodded, “Right. Wouldn’t want the straight dudes to know that Sawamura Daichi is damn good at banging men.”

Daichi grinned slightly and looked up at Kuroo, “You’re not too bad yourself.”

Kuroo tilted his head, “Can we do this again? Like, uh… Being friends with benefits or something?”

Daichi tilted his head, “I’m sorry, what?”

Kuroo shrugged, “I don’t know, I mean I thought our compatibility was pretty great and I thought it would be easier to have a regular partner rather than using tinder or something to find someone when I want to get laid, you know? Besides, we’re in the same city, I could use a friend, and we’d have the bonus of having good sex whenever.”

Daichi tilted his head in agreement, “Huh. I guess you’re right. And then, what? We terminate if either of us finds someone we want to pursue?”

Kuroo nodded, “Yeah, pretty much. Again, only if you want to.”

Daichi shrugged, “Well, why the hell not. It would be nice to hang out with you in general, and you’re right, sex with you does feel great. And cuddles with you are pretty great too, so I’ll take you up on it. Can I make a request though?”

Kuroo grinned and leaned in, pecking a kiss to Daichi’s lips, “Go for it.”

Daichi blushed lightly and bit his lip, pulling the blankets up higher over them, “I’ve uh… I’ve never been on the bottom before… Can we try that some time?”

Kuroo blinked a couple of times and grinned wider, reaching down to stroke Daichi’s back. His member downstairs gave an enthusiastic twitch at the thought, but he ignored it, “Well, isn’t that cute? Sure thing, Daichi. Just let me know whenever you want it.”

Daichi nodded with a yawn, “In the meantime though, tell your dick that it’s sleep time.”

Kuroo smiled innocently and turned to fact Daichi, pulling him in closer and closing his eyes, “I’m sure the baby crow here will get the memo.” He yawned and stroked gentle circles into Daichi’s back, lulling both of them into a comfortable sleep.


	2. Kagerou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title means fireflies.

The next few months were…interesting, to say the least. The first few encounters between Kuroo and Daichi had been as one would expect. Meeting up every other week or so to hook up and then falling asleep after. They usually met up on days when neither of them had anything to do the following day, or at least morning. But then, slowly, sleepovers turned into spending the next day together, watching trashy TV and eating delicious home cooked meals by Daichi (because how could Kuroo possibly say no to that?). And then morphed into spending the whole weekend together, drinking, talking about work, about life, about philosophy, and anything else that their drunk minds could come up with. After a couple of months, they were meeting up every few days just to chat and hang out. Of course, sex was still very much on the table, but Kuroo had found that Daichi’s presence was a wonderful thing. It had been great to have someone other than Kenma to talk to and rely on, especially when Kenma was already going through a rough time on his own, coping without Hinata. Kuroo didn’t want to unload himself onto Kenma when Kenma’s own life was tough. Instead, he could discuss things with Daichi, and be there for Kenma when Kenma wanted to rant about how far Brazil is, or how much time differences suck, or anything. And Daichi seemed happy enough to be Kuroo’s friend.

At some point, Daichi’s presence in his life had become the norm to Kuroo. He couldn’t imagine a day without texting Daichi or a week without meeting Daichi even once. Their friendship was now obvious in their workplace too; and they were on first-name basis permanently, as opposed to just in private. And of course, as they had grown more comfortable with each other, the sex had somehow gotten even better. It was fun, and liberating, and pleasure-filled, and just… _fun_ , in a way that Kuroo hadn’t ever thought sex could be. He really hadn’t used tinder or any other apps to find someone else, he was happy with Daichi as his only sex partner. Of course, he didn’t know if Daichi felt the same way, but it didn’t really matter to him. They were only sex partners, Daichi was free to sleep with anybody else if he wanted. But maybe a small tiny part of Kuroo wanted to believe that Daichi wasn’t sleeping with anybody else. That he wasn’t alone in feeling this way. That maybe Daichi liked sleeping with Kuroo and hanging out with Kuroo enough to keep it that way between them. Just maybe. But he didn’t have feelings for Daichi. He couldn’t _possibly_ have feelings for Daichi. Feelings were too complicated.

But then everything changed one day. And it was the day that Kuroo’s superior had to fly out to Rio to meet a client, and had requested that Kuroo come along, since he knew the client’s information really well. It was the same day that Kenma had flown out to Brazil to meet Hinata after 8 months apart from his adorable tangerine. So of course, Kuroo had done the honourable thing and called Daichi on his way to the airport.

“Hello? Kuroo?”

Kuroo sighed slightly at the sound of Daichi’s voice. All the nerves he had from never having been in a plane before, and never having left Japan before just subsided at the sound of Daichi’s voice. He felt a smile grow on his face at the sound of his deep voice, “Daichi… Hi…” _God, could you sound any more relieved? Loser._

He could hear Daichi’s smile from the other end as well and he only felt more relieved, “Hey. What’s up?”

Kuroo leaned against the car window, looking outside as they sped towards the airport, “I’m, uh… On my way out of the country actually. Sasaki-senpai had a business trip to make and asked me to come with him. I’ll be gone for about four days, so I won’t be able to make it to our dinner tomorrow. Sorry it’s so last minute, he only told me like a few hours ago…”

“Oh? Yeah, that’s fine, I can get by a few days without seeing a rooster head. Hey um…” Daichi paused for a second, tone shifting from the snide teasing one to a more serious one, causing Kuroo to sit up straight and press his phone closer to his ear, “Can we, uh…talk? When you get back? I meant to tell you tomorrow, but now you’re going away, and I don’t want to say it over the phone but also…” Daichi cut himself off before he trailed off too far and cleared his throat, “Anyway… Can we talk?”

Kuroo nodded slowly, biting his lip, “Yeah, sure. Should I be…worried? Am I in trouble?”

Daichi sighed slightly, “Let’s just talk about it when we get back. I can come pick you up from the airport if you want? I’ll drive you home.”

Kuroo nodded and sighed, “Okay… I’ll text you when I land then.”

“Alright. Have a safe trip, Tetsu.”

Kuroo nodded again, “Bye Daichi.” He hung up and sighed heavily. _What?_ It couldn’t be, right? Daichi wanted to end things with him? No, no, no, it couldn’t be that. It had to be something else. Anything else. Why now? Just when Kuroo was starting to feel comfortable with Daichi, and started to feel… _something_. Kuroo quickly put on his headphones and started playing some music from his phone, turning the volume up enough that he could mute the sound of his own thoughts.

Kuroo was nothing but a pile of anxiety through the flight. All he could think about was Daichi ending things with him. And if Daichi did, what could he say? He would have to accept it. He was the one who had haughtily agreed to backing off if Daichi wanted it to end. Would they still remain friends? Would Daichi still hang out with him? Listen to him? Drink with him? Kiss him? Well. Obviously not that last one. How would he even greet Daichi anymore? He had gotten so used to leaning in for that kiss the moment they met. What could he say to Daichi? Smile and tell him it was fine? Smile and tell him he wishes him happiness? Did he wish happiness for Daichi? But what if Daichi’s happiness meant his own unhappiness? Could he still wish for it?

Kuroo landed in Rio and got in the cab with his mentor, heading to the hotel. They had gotten two single rooms next to each other at a mid-range hotel. He thanked the lord that by some stroke of destiny, he had travelled to the same city that Kenma was in. He barely stepped into his room before pulling out his phone and connecting to the hotel wifi, calling Kenma over WhatsApp. Hopefully he hadn’t crashed out from the jet-lag and the general exhaustion that apparently came with being in a flight for 28 hours give or take.

“Kuroo.” An impatient voice came from the other end.

Kuroo could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and he could feel his breath catch in his throat. He needed to keep it together. How would Kuroo Tetsurou talk to Kenma? He had only done it his whole life. It had to be in his muscle memory at this point. Right? He let out a short sigh, trying to make it inaudible, which was maybe a success, “Do you need that witness yet? It turns out I got sent to Rio on business, I had to fly out a few hours after you did. It took a long ass time, but I just landed.” Oh no. His voice came out a lot higher than he had expected, or intended. Oh god. _Please please please let Kenma not notice._

Kenma definitely noticed because then he said something from the other end that Kuroo had never expected to hear, especially considering that he had most likely interrupted on precious time between him and Hinata, “Oh my god, Kuroo, I’m never going to say this again, so you better hear me right the first time. I love you. I’ll text you the address, meet us at 11AM tomorrow.”

Kuroo blinked in disbelief as Kenma hung up on him. He sighed, a small smile growing on his face. Kenma sure knew how to make his day slightly better. He quickly changed into a pair of pyjama pants and lay back in bed, trying to push the bad thoughts down so he could be a good friend to Kenma at his wedding the next day. He didn’t have any meetings planned until the afternoon, so he would be okay to go to Kenma’s wedding. He looked at his phone when he got a text from Kenma.

**_Kyanma: This is Shoyo’s address. We’re thinking of doing a small ceremony there. His roommate can officiate, and Oikawa is here from Argentina, so you guys can be the witnesses._ **

Attached to the message was a map link to Hinata’s place, so Kuroo saved the address so he could show his cab driver the next day.

**_Kuroo Tetsurou: Aight sounds good, loser. I’m excited for you._ **

And no response. Kuroo sighed and yawned, hugging a pillow close and putting himself to sleep so his brain wouldn’t go off on him again.

He woke up the next morning and dressed himself in a suit, more for the meetings that would follow the wedding than for the wedding, and sent a message to his supervisor, so Sasaki would know where Kuroo had gone. He went down to have breakfast at the hotel, which was included with the cost of his room, and then headed outside, hailing a cab and heading to Hinata’s place. He just had to get through a few days, and then he could find out what was going on in Daichi’s mind. He could clear it all up. Maybe Daichi wasn’t even talking about ending it. Maybe he wanted to go eat somewhere new. Or maybe he wanted to try something new in bed. Kuroo was open to most things. Nothing would be a dealbreaker. _As long as Daichi still wants me._ Wait. What? No. He meant that as a friend. Of course. Kuroo wanted Daichi as a friend in his life. Sure, the sex was an additional bonus, and it was great, and Kuroo didn’t want to lose that either but Daichi was just a great guy to be with. _As a friend. As a friend. As a friend._ He repeated in his mind, trying to calm his beating heart as he waited to reach Hinata’s place.

The wedding had been a small, but quaint ceremony. Really quite beautiful. And hearing Hinata and Kenma affirm their love for each other was really wholesome. And then, meeting the infamous Oikawa Tooru was interesting too. He seemed like a prick. Though he supposed most people said that about himself too. After the wedding, Hinata and Oikawa were having a quick moment in the house, so Kenma decided to walk Kuroo out and until he got a cab.

“What’s on your mind, Kuroo?” Kenma asked the moment they were out of Hinata’s house.

Kuroo blinked a couple of times and tilted his head, “Uh… Nothing much? Beautiful ceremony.”

Kenma scowled at Kuroo, “How long do you think I’ve known you? You think you can lie to me?”

Kuroo sighed and looked down, kicking some rocks that were on the pavement as they walked towards the main road, “Well… I think Daichi wants to end things with me. He might have someone he wants to pursue…”

Kenma nodded and looked down at the rocks that Kuroo was kicking, “That’s good for him, isn’t it? He can have a meaningful relationship.”

Kuroo nodded slowly, “I guess…”

Kenma sighed as they got closer to the main road and yanked Kuroo by his collar, glaring up at him, “You’re an idiot, you know that? I’ve known for weeks that you have feelings for Sawamura-san, so why don’t you just go and tell him?! You were so nosy and involved in my love life when I was trying to confess to Shoyo but suddenly, when it comes to you, there’s different rules? I don’t think so. Get your act together, stop fucking around, and tell him you’re serious. And then, if he says he has someone else in mind, then at least _you_ did your best. Don’t give up without trying. Don’t you dare.”

Kuroo blinked a couple of times as Kenma let go of him panting slightly. Kuroo cleared his throat, straightening his clothes and starting to walk again, “Wow uh…” Kenma shot him a look, so he zipped his mouth up and turned to the road, holding his hand out for a cab. He paused for a moment as a driver pulled up in front of him. He opened the door before turning back to Kenma, “No, you’re right. I’m going to shoot my shot before I get all depressed about it. Thanks, Kenma.”

Kenma cringed visibly at the sound of that, “Shoot your shot? Disgusting.”

Kuroo grinned and pat Kenma’s head before getting inside the cab, sighing contently as the driver took him back to his hotel so he could meet up with his supervisor. Unfortunately for Kuroo, his pleasant times at this vacation were over. From the moment he and Sasaki stepped foot into their client’s building, they were overloaded with work. Their client had no idea what a wellness and fitness routine would look like so Sasaki and Kuroo had to work overtime to make sure they had multiple good training menus ready, for whatever purpose they would use them for. It was pretty interesting for Kuroo, and he got to see Sasaki truly in his element for maybe the first time, and it was quite inspiring. It made him want to write about stuff like this. Huh. Maybe he could try being a sports journalist when this internship was over. Or do sports promotion or something. Maybe he could try applying to the Japan Volleyball Association. Thoughts ran through his mind as he packed for his flight the next day.

Kuroo got to meet Kenma and Hinata one more time before he left for Japan. He just met them for a quick coffee in a local cafe near his hotel before he had to leave for the airport. They seemed as happy and in love as ever, and it only made Kuroo want to fight harder for Daichi. There was no way he was going to let Daichi go without at least letting him know his feelings. To think a day would come when Kuroo would want to fight for someone. Anyone. He had made a career out of pulling away the moment things got hard. The moment things got complicated, he was known to pull the plug. It just wasn’t worth it. But with Daichi, it was different. Everything was different. It _did_ matter. It _was_ worth it. He needed this. He needed this in a way that he hadn’t needed anything since needing to play volleyball. And somehow, Kenma had noticed that before he had. Maybe they were best friends for a reason.

Kuroo slept through most of the flight, somehow feeling a lot less nervous now that he had realized how he felt and how hard he was ready to fight for Daichi, regardless of what Daichi said. And then, like Kenma said, if Daichi is still not interested and would rather move on to someone else, then at least Kuroo would have tried his best. He would have lost because he wasn’t good enough, not because he didn’t have the courage to say what he wanted.

The moment he stepped off the flight, he texted Daichi that he had landed, then did all the immigration processes with Sasaki and they picked up their bags from the baggage claim spot. Once they were out of the airport, Sasaki headed off to find himself a cab, so Kuroo found a small corner to wait in until Daichi messaged him.

“Tetsu.” Kuroo perked up at the sound of his name in that deep voice and his head snapped towards it, to find Daichi a lot closer than he expected. He had expected a text saying he was outside, he didn’t think Daichi would actually come to receive him. He waited until Daichi was right in front of him and then wrapped his arms around Daichi’s waist, pulling him in and sighing softly.

“Daichi, hey… You’re here pretty soon.”

Daichi blinked a couple of times, no doubt in confusion, and looked up at Kuroo, tilting his head for a moment before hesitantly hugging back, “I uh, tracked your flight online and got here just before you landed, so I was waiting. Welcome…back?”

Kuroo smiled and pulled away from the hug, nodding, “I’m back. Shall we go? Where did you park?”

Daichi nodded and picked up Kuroo’s formerly checked-in bag effortlessly, “In the parking garage, so we can avoid the snow.”

Kuroo blinked a couple of times, “It’s snowing?”

Daichi nodded, “Not too badly, but yeah.”

Kuroo couldn’t help but feel the blood rising to his face as he followed Daichi, “You could have told me. I would have taken a cab…”

Daichi raised an eyebrow, “But I told you I’d come get you. Besides, I just told you, I got here before you messaged me.”

Kuroo sighed and headed to Daichi’s car, throwing his stuff in the back seat before getting into the passenger seat and putting on his seatbelt as Daichi did the same. As the car started up, Kuroo took a deep breath, “Um. You’re taking me home right?”

Daichi nodded, “Yeah, why? You thought I, a future cop, would kidnap you?”

Kuroo snickered and shook his head, “Not that. Can I quickly go change and drop my bags off and then come to your place? I want to talk. Well… You said you want to talk, and I want to talk about that and so I think we should talk about what you needed to talk- I’m going to stop talking now.”

Daichi chuckled heartily and nodded, starting up the car and pulling it out of its parking spot. “Alright, that’s fine. Let’s go.”

Kuroo felt his stomach drop. Daichi’s laugh was beautiful. He hadn’t heard it before and it only pained him to hear it now, because for some reason, Daichi felt more distant now than he had ever felt before. Kuroo clenched his fists and bit his lip nervously for the whole ride to his house. He quickly went inside, greeted his parents and sister, ran up to his room to get changed and drop his bags off before running back down and into Daichi’s car in his casual, but still warm, clothes.

Daichi smiled and tilted his head, “Sure you’re not too tired after your trip?”

Kuroo shrugged, “A little bit, honestly, but I can’t do much about that. It’s fine. I’m sure. Anyway, I was given the next week off since we wrapped up a few big projects recently, and they won’t be needing me for a little bit.”

Daichi nodded, “Well that’s good to hear.” He paid attention to the road for the rest of their ride, so Kuroo entertained himself by changing radio stations and adjusting the volume whenever a good song came on.

When they finally arrived at Daichi’s apartment, Kuroo could suddenly feel the pounding of his heart again. He should maybe have slept less time sleeping on the flight, and instead should have written down some ideas on how to approach this. This is why he avoided feelings like the damn plague. Kuroo slowly followed after Daichi, suspiciously standing about a foot away from Daichi the whole time. He was being so dumb. Daichi would know something was wrong. He was going to catch on to it and reject Kuroo all the harder. Obviously.

Daichi sighed and stepped out of the elevator, walking to his apartment door and opening the door for Kuroo, shutting it and locking it once both of them were inside. He took his shoes and coat off before tilting his head and looking at Kuroo, “Tetsu, are you okay? You seem off?”

Kuroo kicked his shoes off inelegantly and shrugged his coat off, letting it fall to the floor in a pool. Daichi looked like he was about to scold him for it, but he pushed Daichi against the wall and crowded around him, bringing a gentle hand to Daichi’s cheek as he closed the gap between their mouths, sucking at Daichi’s lips.

Daichi’s eyes widened at the sudden movements and his hands found Kuroo’s hips. He stayed still for a moment, but then pulled Kuroo closer to him, opening his mouth up for the taller raven. Kuroo sighed in relief and pressed his knee between Daichi’s legs at the same time as he pushed his tongue into Daichi’s mouth, tongue’s meeting and crotches meeting. Daichi let out a soft, muffled moan into the kiss as Kuroo gently rubbing their clothed groins together. Kuroo could feel something forming in the pit of his stomach. Some sort of knot. But he couldn’t stop for it. He wanted this so badly. He wanted Daichi. His brain was numb and all he could feel was his unrestrained desire. And a sudden…wetness on his cheek…

Kuroo pulled away suddenly, his own hand flying up to his cheek, feeling the wetness there. It travelled higher on its own volition, to find that the wetness was starting from his eyes. No surprise there, really. Other than the fact that Kuroo Tetsurou hadn’t cried since he was 6 years old.

Daichi blinked a couple of times and tilted his head, “Tetsu? Are you okay?” He panted softly and forced himself to stand up straight, despite how much his legs just wanted to give out. He reached out gently to touch Kuroo’s other cheek, “Kuroo?”

Kuroo choked out a small whine at that, breaking into sobs for a brief moment before trying to compose himself, “Shit… What the hell is this…?”

Daichi sighed and took Kuroo’s hand firmly, leading him inside to the living room and setting him down on the couch, before heading into the kitchen to bring him some water. Daichi handed Kuroo the glass of water, then crouched down in front of him, gently placing his hands on Kuroo’s thighs, “What happened, Tetsu? Is everything okay? Did something happen with Kozume-kun and Hinata?”

Kuroo chuckled awkwardly despite the tears and shook his head, “Nooo, they’re great. Kenma was great. I don’t know what is… I haven’t cried since I was 6, you know?”

Daichi sighed andtilted his head, “So why now? What happened? Did I do something?”

Kuroo raised his head slightly and shook his head, “No, no… No… You’re great… Look, let’s just forget this happened, and bang, okay?”

Daichi narrowed his eyes, “Sorry if I don’t have a kink for doing it with a guy who is literally bawling his eyes out right now.”

Kuroo sighed and pouted, “So mean. After I went along with so many of your weird requests.”

Daichi’s eyes widened, “Hey! Those garters were just hot! That’s on you!”

Kuroo rolled his eyes, “What about that one time with my tie?”

Daichi crossed his arms, “Are you going to call me out on every time I wanted to try something new?”

Kuroo shook his head, “Call you out? No. I’m just laughing at the fact that you saw something in porn and thought it would be realistic to try in real life. It’s kind of adorable.”

Daichi frowned and turned away, “Shut it, Rooster.” He sighed and slowly turned back to Kuroo, placing his hands on Kuroo’s knees again, squeezing gently, “So, are you going to tell me what happened to make you cry like this or no? Banter clearly isn’t enough to distract you or make you stop, so what do I have to do to help? Please tell me? Should I call Kozume-kun? Will he be able to help?”

Kuroo reached down and held out of Daichi’s hands, rubbing his eyes with his other hand and shaking his head, “No… I don’t want to bother Kenma…” He sighed and looked at Daichi, who clearly wanted more answers. Kuroo bit his lip for a second before continuing, “Well, Kenma and Chibi-chan got married. It was a really lovely ceremony, although small and simple. And I’ve never really loved someone that much, so it made me really question myself as a person. How can I live like a normal human when I have never felt such strong feelings in my life? And it’s not just love. I don’t feel particular hatred towards anyone either. Anger, sadness, you name it.” Daichi raised an eyebrow at that, since of course, it was laughable for a person with tears streaming down their cheeks to say that they don’t get very sad. Kuroo sighed, “Okay, point taken, but this is an exception, not the norm. But anyway… I went for the wedding. I was one of the 2 guests there, with Oikawa who came from Argentina. Don’t ask, can’t explain. And then… I realized I wanted that too… To grow so in love with someone that I could boldly say _I do_ to spending the rest of my life with them. To feel so strongly that I would be ready to fly halfway across the world to see them just because they said they miss me. I want to be able to feel emotions like that. I want to be in a relationship that’s _that_ meaningful. Not to say that I want Kenma and Hinata’s relationship specifically, but you know, my version of that. I don’t know, it’s just so hard to explain, but I want it.”

Daichi nodded and tilted his head, “I think that’s totally normal. In fact, I think it’s the most common response people have after witnessing a beautiful wedding. It’s quite an emotional ordeal after all. Why is that so bad?”

Kuroo bit his lip harder and it started turning slightly red from how hard he was biting and nibbling on it, “No you’re right… It’s not bad. But I can’t have what I want because I want it…with you… I don’t know when, but I started falling for you, and I love you so much… But then you said you wanted to talk and I figure you want to end things with me, because why would you want me. Why would anyone want to be with me, I have nothing to offer. I’m just terrible, and I’m crying without even saying anything. Why now?! I haven’t cried in years… So if you want to end things, that’s fine, I’ll be fine, I get it… Just… Can we please still be friends? I don’t want to _not_ have you in my life at all… That would suck…”

Daichi opened his mouth to respond but then closed it, averting his eyes slightly and thinking really hard. It was only then that it dawned on Kuroo, what he had let slip. How much he had let slip. He didn’t even know that he had that much emotion in him. Kuroo bit his lip and braced himself for the most cruel rejection of his life. Surely this would be the end of him. He just wanted a hole to open up from the ground and suck him straight to hell where he belonged for putting all this on Daichi when all the man wanted to do was move on to a better person. And really, who was Kuroo to stop him from doing that? He should have thought about all this before opening his mouth like an idiot.

Daichi looked up into Kuroo’s eyes once again, hands tightening on Daichi’s thighs. He tilted his head slightly, searching Kuroo’s eyes for something. He sighed and relaxed his hands, turning the one Kuroo was holding over so he could return the grip on Kuroo’s hand, “You’re right. I was going to end it with you. That’s why I wanted to talk to you then.”

Kuroo’s heart all but stopped. He felt like everything around him was distant. Everything sounded muted. The buzzing in his ears kept growing louder. He just wanted to curl up into a ball. Tears poured out of his eyes and he choked on his own sobs, trying desperately to wipe the tears away before they even fell, but of course it wasn’t that easy.

Daichi sighed and grabbed a box of tissues, placing it on Kuroo’s lap before reaching up and petting his head gently, “Can I finish before you start sobbing, please?” Kuroo nodded despite the sobs, so Daichi continued, “I really enjoyed all the time we’ve spent together. I really loved all the hours we’ve spent drinking and watching movies, sometimes both together, all the meals we’ve shared, all the jokes we’ve laughed at. I’ve enjoyed every day that I’ve hung out with you, Tetsu. And the sex is great. _So_ great. I didn’t know sex could be so… _fun_. I didn’t know compatibility could be this good. But then I found myself missing you on the days that I don’t see you. I found myself yearning to be inside you. Yearning for you inside me. I found myself yearning for you to want me. I found myself wanting to be with you, and more than just as a sex friend. I wanted to share everything with you. My good times, my bad times, my successes, my failures, and I wanted for you to want the same thing. I wanted you to think of me as more than a sex friend. I wanted to believe that you weren’t sleeping with anyone else, but you’re…Kuroo Tetsurou, so how could I allow myself to think like that? And that was fine. I didn’t want to be the one to put shackles on you. I didn’t want to tie you down, because what I love most about you is that you are such a free spirit. But then I found that it wasn’t enough. I was starting to contradict myself. As much as I didn’t want to tie you down, I also didn’t want to think of you with other people. I wanted you to be mine, but I didn’t-”

“Wait, wait, wait, wait.” Kuroo cut Daichi off by covering his mouth with his hand. Kuroo’s eyes were wide and the tears had paused momentarily, “Back up for a sec. What did you just say?”

Daichi sighed and smiled up at Kuroo warmly, pulling the taller man’s hand away from his mouth and squeezing it, “I love you, Tetsu. I have for a long time now.”

Kuroo threw his arms around Daichi’s neck, slipping off the couch to straddle his waist and kiss him deeply, “Shit, I love you too, Daichi. I love you so much. So so so much. Fuck, how are you so good at this, I’m losing my mind out here…”

Daichi sighed and wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s waist and hugged him tighter, “Well, some idiot started crying in front of me, so I had to keep it together.” He wiped away a single tear and kissed Kuroo’s cheek, “Kuroo. Be mine?”

That seemed to flip a switch in Kuroo. He stood up and picked Daichi up effortlessly, kissing him again. Daichi wrapped his legs around Kuroo’s waist, and his arms around Kuroo’s neck. Kuroo leaned forward to bite at Daichi’s neck, very much _not_ gently, “I’m going to go wash my face, use my fancy skincare that I left here last time, and then fuck you into next week.”

Daichi chuckled a bit and leaned down to kiss Kuroo again, “I’ll hold you to that, Rooster Head.”

Kuroo grinned and walked into Daichi’s bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him and dropping Daichi on the bed before quickly sneaking into the bathroom, where he washed his face and dried it off on his towel. Truth was maybe they had been unofficially dating for longer than either of them could expect. Daichi’s place was littered with Kuroo’s things. Every time they met, it would be a new thing. A toothbrush, a towel, some skincare, some shoes, some pyjamas, a comb, some hair products, the list just went on. Kuroo patted in his eye cream and then moisturized his face before rushing back into the room while unbuttoning his shirt. He found Daichi doing the same so he grinned and crawled onto the bed, tossing his shirt onto the floor and pushing Daichi down, “Can I blow you?” Daichi blinked a couple of times before slowly nodding, reaching for his jeans when Kuroo caught his hands and tossed them up by his head on either side, “Keep them there. Or hold the headboard if you want.” Kuroo then reached for Daichi’s belt, pulling it off rather harshly, causing Daichi’s back to arch. He unbuttoned Daichi’s jeans and pulled them off along with his underwear in one quick swoop. He grinned down at Daichi’s half-hard length and tilted his head, “What was that you said about not being interested in banging me when I’m crying?”

Daichi rolled his eyes, “In case you forgot, we were grinding in the doorway before you did that, so this is from then. I don’t remember you having gotten me off.”

Kuroo pulled away, feigning taking offence, “Ack! How could I!? A crime, really. Allow me to rectify my great blunder.” He grinned from ear to ear as he leaned down to take Daichi’s member directly into his mouth, licking the head sensually.

Daichi gasped and moaned out softly, feeling like his dick was being swallowed whole. He clenched his fists in the sheets and squeezed his eyes shut,“Fuuuuck, Kuroo!!!”

Kuroo pulled up and tilted his head, “Oh, so I’m Kuroo now?”

Daichi looked down at Kuroo and tilted his head, “Tetsu?”

Kuroo grinned wider, “Call me what you like, I _am_ yours after all.”

Daichi whined and arched his back again, pushing his cock against Kuroo’s lips, “Tetsu pleeeease!! Don’t stop…”

Kuroo’s face was on fire at the sound of Daichi begging like that. He turned his attention back to Daichi’s hardening member and took it back into his mouth, sucking the head gently for a few short moments before going further down, taking in as much of it as he could. Daichi moaned out wantonly and reached down to grab Kuroo’s hair. He arched his back beautifully and Kuroo spread his legs out slightly wider so he could bob his head more comfortably. As he pulled up from Daichi’s member, he felt Daichi’s hand tightening in his hair. Somehow, with just that tiny action, he had a feeling about what was coming. He relaxed his throat as if he were an opera singer just in time for when Daichi suddenly thrust inside his mouth, causing both of them to moan. Kuroo squirmed slightly at the feeling of Daichi’s cock against the back of his throat. He reached down and pushed his hand into his pants and underwear to gently stroke his own member in time with sucking Daichi’s.

This continued for quite a few minutes before Daichi finally pushed Kuroo away, biting his lip, “Hey. Please… I don’t want to cum before you’re in me…”

Kuroo grinned and nodded, reaching over to Daichi’s bedside drawer and pulling out some condoms and a tube of lube. He leaned over Daichi and kissed his neck as he began preparing him, his own erection starting to get painful, but he would be patient, so that they could reach their climax together. He had been on top of Daichi quite a few times now. They both seemed to equally enjoy both receiving and giving, so it had always been new every time they got into bed. It was never too much of the same thing. Different positions, different roles, different kinks, and that was all part of the fun. But this time was different. This time Kuroo just wanted to take care of Daichi. He just wanted to affirm their feelings for each other. He was going to keep it simple.

Daichi, on the other hand, seemed to have plans of his own, “Kuroo…. Uh… Just enter… I want you now…”

Kuroo blinked a couple of times and tilted his head, “I know you’re used to this, but you’re not prepped enough. It’ll hurt.”

Daichi nodded, “It’s fine. Please. I just want your dick. Fuck me.”

Kuroo sighed and nodded, slipping on a condom, thanking whatever force on earth made Daichi not protest the use of a condom. He wrapped Daichi’s legs around his waist and lined himself up with Daichi’s hole, leaning forward and over Daichi as he pushed inside, moaning at the feeling of being inside Daichi after a while.

Daichi moaned out wantonly and held Kuroo close as Kuroo grinned and began thrusting without missing a beat. He had, after all, promised to fuck Daichi into next week. It wasn’t long before both of them came, since they had both been holding back for a while. Still, it was one of the most satisfying experiences of their time together. Kuroo pulled out and tossed the condom away properly before collapsing on top of Daichi. “I’m gonna take a break… But we’re gonna keep going, as I promised.”

Daichi grinned and hugged Kuroo tightly, kissing his cheek, “Whatever you say, Rooster.”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again, spending any/all my days off from work writing sappy fanfic. KuroDai is done!
> 
> I listened to Alien by Bobby on loop while writing this lmfao, I wanted to title the chapter Alien. But then I had already committed to the One OK Rock chapter titles, soooo I tabled that thought.
> 
> Kenma (kinda) returned the favour! Ha! I'm going to miss writing Kenma and Kuroo content now that I'm done with this. I don't ship the two in the slightest, as you may have noticed in my writing, but their interactions are 12/10 quality content to write. I guess I'll have the Miya Twins to write, which is fun in its own right. If God will stop me from constantly rereading Ampersand and instead actually write my own AtsuHina, instead of deleting the whole doc every 2 days (I'm half-kidding but man, it's rough). Anyway, here's to another completed fanfic. My area is going back into COVID lockdown for the next 4 weeks, so I'm going to try to write some AtsuHina content in that time! 
> 
> Until then! Lots of love to all of you <3


End file.
